Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain: College DISCONTINUED
by ThatCrazyFangirlTho
Summary: Percy and the strawberries head to college in Washington, thinking it will be 6 years of fun, but drama catches up with them, and they face many hardships. Book 2 of my Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain series! (Do not own the PJO series or the HOO.)


**Percy**

 _"You're expelled, you demon." Mrs. Letereo, sternly told Percy, looking at him with disappointed eyes._

 _"Ma'am, i-it wasn't me, I swear." Percy pleaded, tears coming to his eyes, Mrs. Letereo was really close with Percy and now she believed every single lie Lissy Ugliuno told the judge, and Manhattan._

 _"You_ killed _someone Percy," she said. "All the evidence points to you, wouldn't the abused step-son want revenge? Revenge for all the things he did to his mother?"_

 _"Ma'am.."_

 _"Out of my office go, I never want to see your face again._ _Percy walked slowly out of the office._

 _It wasn't him, it wasn't l, it cant be. Him and Sally were planning on leaving him, but not in that way, never in that way. They just wanted to be happy, thats all they wanted._

 _Sallly was waiting out side when he got there. Percy ran into her welcoming arms, tears blurring his vision._

 _"Mom," He cried. "I-I didn't do it. I-I didn't I'm only a eighth grader, I don't even know how to load a gun- Mom I'm sorry-"_

 _"Shh, Percy, its okay, I know your innocent." Sally hugged her trembling son. "We're going to leave, to San Francisco, no one knows you there, we'll start fresh."_

 _"I love you mom."_

 _"I love you too my beautiful boy."_

xxx

Percy awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He looked around to see his surroundings, he was sleeping in his bed, in his room, on his and Sallys arpartment.

Not back there, where he was disgraced for nothing. Where he was accused of a crime someone else, someone who still walks free.

He got up to go get some water, he needed to clear his mind. Tomorrow he would be going to college, with Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper and everyone else, he shouldn't be worrying about his past.

He looked at the window, he was suprised to see that rays of sunlight were peeking out from bejind the buildings of San Francisco. Mount Tam in the background.

He decided to start making breakfast, his mom was probably up and getting ready to go to work, so he'll save her the trouble and make her a nice breakfast.

He decided on toast and eggs, since thats all he could make, he found the blue bread stash that Sally had made. After buttering it, he started on blue eggs, putting Sallys blue concution to turn them blue. Then he poured some blueberry juice.

"Oh, Perce, your awesome," Sally exclaimed walking into the kitchen, she was wearing black leggings and a blue t-shirt, shes going to callege, since shes able to now, her boyfriend helped tutor her, and help out with her tuition.

"I'm excited, I get to see my wise girl today." Percy said, sitting down and starting on his toast.

"You saw her three days ago."

"Three days too long," Percy said with his mouth full. Sally gave him a look. "Dont judge me!" He said defensively, wiped blue berry juice from his mouth.

xxx

 **Annabeth**

"Wise girl!" Percy yelled, picking up Annabeth in a hug. "Its been forever."

"Hello, my seaweed brain, but three days isn't that long." Annabeth laughed, Percy set her down and they walked into Big House, where the strawberries were meeting up to go to the mall and have a mall day.

Frank and Hazel were playing the hand game where you try to slap the other persons hand and if you miss, the other person gets to try, Thalia and Reyna were consulting the menu, they were closer then they usually were, Leo was annoying a sleepy Calypso, who joined the strawberries in senoir year and got together with Leo. Piper and Jason were making bubbles with their drinks.

They ate lunch and headed to the mall, where they got ice cream, shopped at Scheels for a bit, went to the food court, again, then head to the arcade.

"I think that racing rematch is far over due, my seaweed brain." Annabeth said, picking up her pace, head towards the racing game.

"I'll win, _again_."

As per tradition, Percy chose a blue challenger, Annabeth with porcshe, the race started Percy in first, Annabeth in fifth, but it was all part of the plan.

"Wow, wise girl," Percy boasted, "not ver _wise._ "

"You wish,"

Annabeth had built up a turbo for the end of the race, when the finish line came into sight, she used it. she shot infront of Percy and crossed the finish line a millisecond before Percy.

"Wooooo!" Annabeth jumped up enthusiastically. "I won, I won woooon."

Percy seemed quite butthurt. "I let you win."

"Sure, my seaweed brain, sure."

xxx

"Goodnight, wise girl, love you, I'll see you tomorrow," Percy said, finishing up the skype that they started right when they got home from the mall.

"Love you my seaweed brain." Annabeth yawned, it was about midnight. "College tomorrow!"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Get some rest, we strawberries cant deal with a grumpy Annabeth all the way to Washington."

"Love you."

"Bye."

Percy shut his laptop. He was beyond excited, he was going to college in the business area, Annabeth was going to be a achitect, Leo was going for constuction, Frank was studying up the law, Jason was going to be a physics major, Piper a nurse, Cali a middle teacher, and both Thalia and Grover were going to be a scientist.

They were all growing up so fast, Percy sometimes missed the freshman days of high school, he really did. Everyone was maturing so quickly. He both loved it and hated it at the same time.

To be honest, he was scared to leave his mom, of course shes been hinting Paul Blofis moving in, but what if he was like Smelly Gabe? What if some random person shot him dead like the last time? What if he was blamed that that?

 _Stop it_ , he told himself. _Pauls a good guy_. He really was, he always made sure they had a full fridge, that Percy kept his grades up, and that Sally was the happiest woman alive. Gabriel never did any of that.

He dozed off, thinking about his first day of college, and what it might hold.

 **Like and review! I tend to post faster when I get suggestions and comments, so keep that in mind!** **And if this chapter was confusing, and you haven't read the first book to my percabeth series, check that out before reading this one, and to the readers that read my first book, welcome back!**


End file.
